¿Te imaginas?
by Mario Augusto Puga Valera
Summary: Kaede no pudo imaginar un mejor momento: una noche de placer carnal con su amado Kouta.


**¿TE IMAGINAS?**

Kaede no podría imaginar un mejor momento.

Recostada sobre seda blanca, completamente desnuda, con el rostro mirando la blanca luz de su habitación. Su larga cabellera extendida y mezclada entre la exquisita seda debajo de su cuerpo. Ni hablar de aquella deliciosa textura tocando su tonificada espalda.

Kaede estaba lista para la intimidad. Con el único hombre, el único ser humano, a quien genuinamemte amó.

–¿Cómo está Kanae? –Preguntó.

–Mejor, imposible. Tienes suerte de que Mayu y ella hayan tenido su piyamada hoy. De otro modo, tendríamos que haber ido a otra parte.

Kouta estaba de pie, frente a ella, completamente desnudo. Ella podía notar cada bello detalle de su hermosa y delicada anatomía.

–Mi prima las cuidará. No tengo de qué preocuparme.

Kaede notó el malestar en su respuesta. Ella se lo pensó un poco. Pero finalmente lo preguntó.

–¿Yuka… sigue enojada?

La expresión de Kouta decayó, al punto de que podía sentirse su tristeza como un golpe.

–El pleito es conmigo, no con Kanae. Mi prima sabe separar las cosas.

Kaede notó la triste mirada en esos preciosos ojos marrones.

–Desearía tener esa facilidad.

Kouta, de pronto, sintió la compasión de su amada expresada físicamente en su mejilla. Su "mano", invisible para él, tocaba su rostro con el fin de calmarlo, como una invitación a abandonar la tristeza. Él respondió con una sonrisa.

–Gracias.

–Solo por esta noche… déjalo todo. Goza. –Decia esto Kaede mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hombre y recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Todavía se resistía a tocar toda esa bella figura, esa preciosa desnudez, con sus "extremidades". Trataría de hacerlo "a la antigua" esta noche.

–Solo porque eres tú.

Kaede sonrió mientras retraía su "brazo" de aquel dulce rostro varonil y se preparaba para el placer "a la antigua".

Kouta se echó a su costado. Él también pudo sentir la deliciosa textura de aquella seda blanca. Pudo sentirla entre sus piernas, por su pecho, por sus brazos. No cambiaría ese momento por absolutamenre nada del mundo.

Comenzó su recorrido por aquella parte de Kaede que le fascinó desde que se conocieron hace tantos años.

–Adoro tus dos cuernos. Siempre te viste genial con esos. –Le dijo mientras los acariciaba dulcemente.

–Solo lo dices porque estás enamorado.

–Cállate. Siempre me parecieron geniales. Desde que te conocí. Hermosa niña cornuda. –Le dijo Kouya mientras dejaba de acariciar sus cuernos y comenzaba a tocar su rostro. Aprovechó para notar los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica, complementos para su precioso cabello rosado oscuro.

Las manos de Kouta descendían suavemente por el cuello de su amada hasta llegar a sus pechos. No pudo resistir acariciarlos.

–Eres hermosa. Tu piel parece seda. Eres de seda.

Kaede no respondió. Ella estaba concentrada en la novedad del placer físico, en la oportunidad de que su amado Kouta le permitiera conocer el morbo, el goce por el que siempre había sentido curiosidad.

–Mi Kouta –solo eso pudo decirle.

El joven siguió recorriendo su cuerpo. Se detuvo brevemente en el ombligo de la chica. No se contuvo las ganas. Jugó brevemente con ese ombligo, metía sus dedos y los movía. Cuando terminó, sobó un poco aquel hermoso abdomen. Kouta sentía que todo ese éxtasis podía aplastarlo en cualquier momento.

Kaede moría de ganas por corresponder los toqueteos de Kouta. Prefirió esperar un poco más. Pero ella sentía ese ardor consumirla por dentro, esas ganas de querer unirse al amor de su vida. Hasta prefirió esperarse a usar sus "brazos", quería acumular ese candor hasta lo más que pudiera.

Kouta llegó hasta su monte de Venus. Igual de suave que el resto de su cuerpo. Aprovechó en tocarlo, en llenarlo de caricias. Pero no deseaba penetración, había mucho pendiente por recorrer.

Kaede aprovechó en voltearse ligeramente. Kouta aprovechó la oportunidad de ver su espalda, de subir un poco sus manos y toquetear su espalda, aquella hermosa espalda, incluyendo sus costillas y columna.

El chico no perdió oportunidad alguna de dirigir su mirada a las nalgas de su amor. Kaede tenía un trasero absolutamente perfecto para él. Primero con la vista, luego con sus manos, recorrió aquellos firmes y agradables glúteos. Kouta no se resistió a la oportunidad, dio una suave palmada a una de esas hermosas nalgas. Kaede gozó con tal extraña sensación, con esa inesperada pero divertida expresión de admiración.

–Lo siento –Dijo Kouta claramente sonrojado.

–Cállate y continúa –respondió Kaede con una ligera risa.

Kouta siguió tocando las piernas de su amor. Acarició aquellos muslos tonificados pero suaves como la seda sobre la que estaban recostados. Tocó su rodilla, los diversos músculos de sus piernas. Seguía bajando con sus manos y su mirada.

Finalmente, llegó a sus pies. Kouta tocó cada parte de aquellos hermosos pies, desde su talón hasta sus dedos, pasando por las suaves plantas. No se resistió y besó la planta de sus pies. Kaede terminó abrumada por el morbo.

–Eres perfecta. Hermosa, suave, firme. Eres tan perfecta y única.

Kouta se posó encima de ella mirando a su rostro y pecho. La chica se notaba en el más profundo éxtasis. Él la miró sonriendo con ganas de cuadruplicar tal éxtasis

–Dime algo sucio. Dime algo sucio.

Kaede abrió sus bellos ojos verdes. Con una fresca sonrisa y mirando a los marrones ojos de Kouta, respondió.

–Nyu.

Kouta se detuvo brevemente. Le sorprendió la respuesta.

–¿"Nyu"?

–Nyu. Por "gyunnyu".

De pronto, Kouta guardó silencio.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los chicos del orfanato, cómo me insultaban? –Se notó cierta tristeza en ella.

–No entiendo por qué lo recuerdas ahora.

Kaede quedó callada muy brevemente.

–Tú me lo pediste. –Entonces, ella se avalanzó sobre él, con una alegría inconmensurable. –¡Nyu!

Ahora ella recorría el cuerpo del joven Kouta con sus manos. No perdió la oportunidad de acariciar aquel pecho y abdomen, los cuales ella consideraba hermosos. Tras el toque de sus manos, siguió con besos.

Kouta aprovechó para abrazar las caderas de Kaede. Ella aprovechó para tocar sus glúteos, aquellos firmes y apetecibles glúteos masculinos. Disfrutaba de cada segundo apretándolos y gozaba con la suavidad de su piel masculina.

–Tú también eres perfecto –dijo ella mientras seguía tocando sus nalgas y subía sus manos hacia el resto de tu espalda. –Eres el mismo hermoso niño que conocí hace tiempo y a quien vi desnudo. Siempre quise esto.

–Mi Kaede.

Ella no lo resistió más. Como podría, tenía que aprovechar todas sus facultades.

Al diablo con hacer esto "a la antigua".

Kaede usó sus "brazos" para toquetear y acariciar el cuerpo de su hombre. Con sus dos manos físicas, recorría el rostro y el cabello de Kouta. Con sus "extremidades" invisibles, tocaba su espalda, sus nalgas, sus pies, sus brazos. Aprovechó para curiosear minuciosamente el cuerpo de Kouta.

Él no estaba preparado, pero se acostumbró muy rápidamente. Aprovechó el morbo generado por los toqueteos invisibles de su amada que se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su monte de Venus. Lo besaba con una energía de la que él no se creía capaz. Lamió todas las zonas aledañas a su vagina. El palcer superaba todo lo que él habría imaginado.

Kaede aprovechó tal oportunidad. Con uno de sus "brazos", comenzó a manosear el miembro viril de Kouta. No podía creer la sensación de tocar aquel pene, de comprobar su innata hermosura y su buen diseño. Caricia tras caricia, nada podía compararse a lo que ella sentía,

–Te amo, mi Kouta. Hazme tuya.

–Yo te amo aun más, mi Kaede. Hazme tuyo.

Porque ambos lo sabían, solo el genuino amor, el amor de quien está para alguien más en su peor momento, podía producir una orgía tan sincera, tan única, tan trascendental.

Kaede no podría haber imaginado un mejor momento.

(...)

Desgraciadamente, solo eso era: imaginación. Un sueño húmedo de algo que pudo haber pasado si el odio no se hubiera interpuesto. Una hermosa posibilidad que nunca tendría lugar por culpa del resentimiento y la peor de las inmadureces.

Un vano intento de querer controlar el peor de los instintos asesinos.

Y a Kaede, o "Lucy", le dolía que Kouta experimentara el horror de la muerte en vez del goce físico que solo puede producir el amor verdadero.

El amor de su Kouta.


End file.
